newnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers
| image = ChipDaleLogo.jpg | genre = | creator = | theme_music_composer = Mark Mueller | voices = | composer = Glen Daum (for Score Productions) | country = United States | language = English | producer = | runtime = 22 minutes | num_seasons = 3 | num_episodes = 65 | list_episodes = List of Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers episodes | company = * Walt Disney Television }} | distributor = Buena Vista Television | network = | picture_format = | audio_format = | first_aired = | last_aired = }} Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers is an American animated adventure comedy television series produced by Disney Television Animation (formerly Walt Disney Television Animation). Created by Tad Stones and Alan Zaslove, it featured the established Disney characters Chip 'n' Dale in a new setting. The series premiered on The Disney Channel on March 4, 1989,Disney A to Z : The updated official Encyclopedia, Dave Smith p 101 after a preview episode ("Catteries Not Included") was aired on August 27, 1988. The series continued in September with a two-hour movie special, Rescue Rangers: To the Rescue, which was later broken up into five parts to air as part of the weekday run."Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers". www.bcdb.com, April 13, 2012 The final episode aired on November 19, 1990. On September 18, 1989, the series entered national syndication. From 1990 to 1993 reruns of the show were aired as a part of the Disney Afternoon lineup. Reruns were later shown on Toon Disney when the channel launched in 1998 but were removed in August 2008. Synopsis Chip and Dale are two chipmunks who start a detective agency, Rescue Rangers, along with their friends Gadget, Monterey Jack, and Zipper. The pint-sized detectives deal with crimes that are often "too small" for the police to handle, usually with other animals as their clients. The gang frequently find themselves going up against two particular arch-villains: Mafia-style tabby cat Fat Cat and mad scientist Norton Nimnul. Episodes Except for the five-part set of episodes made from the pilot movie, each 22-minute episode of the series was self-contained. Plot points introduced in each episode stayed in the episode and any character development did not appear to continue through to future episodes. Most of the episodes followed a similar format, where in the next case was presented at the start of the episode, then the bulk of the episode had the sleuths gathering clues and investigating the situation. In the last few minutes of the episode, the case was resolved, usually in dramatic fashion and the final moments would have a humorous wrap up scene between the Rangers. Characters Main * Chip (voiced by Tress MacNeille) is the leader of the Rescue Rangers. Loosely modeled after Indiana Jones, Chip wears a fedora and a bomber jacket and frequently uses rope to lasso or swing to other spots. Chip is serious and has a strong sense of responsibility, to the point that he is sometimes accused of not knowing how to have fun. He can be domineering and often ends up in squabbles with Dale over his best friend's more laid-back manner. At times, though, he also lets himself go and joins Dale in some frivolity. He and Dale have a crush on Gadget. * Dale (voiced by Corey Burton) is the co-founder of the Rescue Rangers. He wears a red and yellow Hawaiian shirt reminiscent of Thomas Magnum in Magnum, P.I. Though dedicated to the job, he is a fun-loving, mischievous prankster who is sometimes irresponsible and forgets to think before he acts. He spends his free time reading comic books and playing video games. A known candy addict, Dale has "chocolate attacks" similar to Monterey Jack's cheese attacks (ironically, Monty finds it disgusting that Dale can't control himself over candy). He frequently finds himself being knocked on the head by Chip when he says or does something foolish. Dale is largely a fun-loving and laid back character, though he is just as willing to get serious when the situation calls for it. Dale has also shown some remarkable creativity, as he is depicted constructing several gadgets of his own based on one of his favorite movie characters in the episode Double O Chipmunk, seemingly in only a few hours, despite seeming to have little to no technological background. * Monterey Jack (voiced by Peter Cullen and Jim Cummings), known as "Monty" to his friends and called "Cheeser" by his mother, is an adventure-loving, red-haired and luxuriantly moustachioed Australian mouse who spent years traveling the world before a chance meeting with Chip and Dale during their first case. After Fat Cat destroyed his home, Monty and his sidekick Zipper decided to join the group in their detective work. Stronger and larger than the others—indeed, he has demonstrated feats of strength that some humans would be hardpressed to match—Monty can be quick to anger if he, or his friends, has been offended. This trait sometimes leaves him ready to do battle with a much larger opponent, and the others having to calm him down. Monty has an overpowering addiction to cheese, and the sight or smell of cheese causes him to be almost hypnotically drawn to it in a moustache-twisting, spiralling-eyed "cheese attack". Monty loves to tell stories of his travels, even if the others often stop his reminiscing, and he often uses colorful "pseudo-australianisms" while talking, such as "Strike me starkers." Monterey Jack is the only Rescue Ranger known to have two living parents, Cheddarhead Charlie and Camembert Kate, who are also travelers. Also, names of his entire family, including his own, have references to various types of cheese. Monty is most frequently found in the company of either Zipper or Dale, whose fun-loving nature matches his own. He also seems to consider Gadget to be something of a surrogate daughter, most likely due to his long friendship with her late father. Due to his traveling experience, Monty often handles the traveling arrangements for the group. Peter Cullen voiced Monterey Jack in season 1, along with the first 36 episodes of season 2 excluding the five-episode pilot. Jim Cummings voiced him in the pilot, along with the last 11 episodes of season 2, and season 3. * Gadget Hackwrench (voiced by Tress MacNeille) is a young blond-haired female mouse who is the team's pilot, mechanic and inventor who wears a purple jumpsuit with blue goggles on her head. The daughter of deceased inventor and aviator Geegaw Hackwrench, who was a good friend of Monterey Jack, she first met Chip and Dale when Monty brought them to Geegaw's in search of an airplane. At loose ends since her father's death and eager to help, she joins the team. Known to say "Golly" whenever she's surprised by something, Gadget moves, thinks, and talks quickly, sometimes leaving the others looking dazed and confused. In addition to building and maintaining the Ranger Plane, Gadget is the one responsible for the various technological items used by the team, and is regularly inventing new vehicles and tools for the team's use. She has the uncanny ability to take discarded and unrelated items and invent nearly anything with them, which she attributes to the fact that she has a "mind-bashingly high IQ" and is easily bored. Unfortunately, her creations don't always work the way she intends, and have sometimes failed at just the wrong moment to cause the team trouble. Both Chip and Dale are attracted to Gadget, and often compete for her attention, but she doesn't seem to notice in many cases. Gadget's personality was based upon the inventive female character Jordan in the 1985 movie Real Genius.1989 Tad Stones Interview published in "Furtherance", Issue 3, Winter 1991 * Zipper (voiced by Corey Burton) is a tiny bluish-green housefly and a long time friend and sidekick of Monterey Jack. With his tiny size and flying abilities, Zipper often handles little jobs that the rest of the Rescue Rangers cannot. He speaks in unintelligible buzzes that only Monty and other insects are able to understand, although, in later episodes, he talks more clearly. Despite his tiny size, Zipper occasionally has impressive displays of strength which are matched only by his unwavering loyalty to his friends. Supporting * Sergeant Spinelli (voiced by Jim Cummings) is the chief of one of the departments in the police station, where the Rescue Rangers like to watch for cases. They enjoy his office likely because Spinelli eats a lot and likes cheese dishes. As the chief of the department (which, probably investigates all kinds of loss, thefts, etc.). Usually, he is the one who, even if unintentionally, informs the Rangers about the cases. He is usually seen eating cheese sandwiches. * Officer Kirby and Officer Muldoon (both voiced by Peter Cullen) are two police officers who work under the supervised watch of Sergeant Spinelli. They are usually seen driving a police car, while investigating numerous crimes. Sometimes, they act as the Rangers lift to a crime scene. Although they seem like the least competent police officers on the force, the duo actually managed to solve numerous crimes (with the help of the Rescue Rangers), and were many times honored for their bravery and commitment to their uniform. * Tammy and Bink (both voiced by Noelle North) are two squirrel sisters who are great fans of the Rescue Rangers and their work. Tammy is strong-willed and exhibits a certain naivety consistent with her depiction as a teenager. She has a simultaneous overconfidence in her own abilities and a craving for approval and acceptance from her perceived hero figure (Chip), partly out of her dream of one day joining the Rescue Rangers. As for Bink is a little toddler who loves to eat just about anything. Although they are at first seen as nothing but a nuisance for the Rangers, they end up showing themselves more than able to handle themselves, while trying to save the rangers from Fat Cat's clutches. * Foxglove (voiced by Deborah Walley), also known as Foxy, is a pink bat who starts off as an assistant to an evil amateur witch named Winifred alongside a crotchety snake named Bud and a dim-witted spider named Lou. However, she fell in love with Dale and changed sides. Foxglove has tremendous courage and is also shown to be cheerful and fun-loving. Despite only appearing once, she is massively popular with fans. *Professor (voiced by Corey Burton) * Donald Drake (voiced by Rob Paulsen) is a detective due to retire in the "Rescue Rangers to the Rescue" five-part origin story, who is framed for the theft of a valuable ruby by Klordane. The quest to prove his innocence forms the Rangers' first adventure. His name may be a reference to Donald Duck. * Plato (voiced by Alan Oppenheimer) is a police bulldog who belongs to Drake and aids him in apprehending criminals, usually by biting them (nicknamed "the Crime Bite" by Drake). He is something of a mentor to Chip and Dale and is the one who names their group the "Rescue Rangers". He retires along with his owner at the end of "Rescue Rangers to the Rescue". * Clyde Cosgrove (voiced by Jim Cummings) * Mr. Gribbish (voiced by Peter Cullen) * Buffy Ratzkiwarzki (voiced by Deborah Walley) * Midge (voiced by Tress MacNeille) * Spirit of the Lamp (voiced by Jim Cummings) * Bric (voiced by Corey Burton) * Brac (voiced by Peter Cullen) * DTZ (voiced by Jim Cummings) * Pepto Gizmo (voiced by Jim Cummings) * Harry (voiced by Rob Paulsen) * Harriet (voiced by Tress MacNeille) * Hiram (voiced by Jim Cummings) * Sir Colby (voiced by Jim Cummings) * Tom (voiced by Rob Paulsen) * Cassandra (voiced by Tress MacNeille) * Pop Top (voiced by Corey Burton) * Queenie, a queen bee (voiced by Sindy McKay) * Kookoo and Boots (voiced by Pat Caroll and Tress MacNeille) * Humphrey the Bear Antagonists * Fat Cat (voiced by Jim Cummings) is a felonious, obese grey tabby cat and one of the Rescue Rangers' most frequent antagonists. Formerly owned by criminal Aldrin Klordane, in which capacity the Rangers first encountered him, Fat Cat became an independent agent and animal world crime boss after Klordane's incarceration. Inordinately proud of his appearance, he keeps his whiskers clean, wears a purple business suit, and has a taste for expensive things. Fat Cat is a ruthless criminal mastermind, and his plans, though sometimes bizarre, are nevertheless dangerous and sadistic. He hates dogs and several of his schemes have been attacks against them. The only thing he hates more than dogs are the Rescue Rangers, which he always tries to get rid of using an elaborate and slow methods, rather than killing them immediately. The complexity of his plans usually ends up being his downfall. He has a cousin who lives in Paris, France. Voice actor Jim Cummings described Fat Cat as a combination of Zero Mostel and Dom DeLuise. Fat Cat is usually accompanied by four henchmen. In spite of their combined stupidity, Fat Cat almost always sends them out to do his dirty work for him, as he is too smart, or too lazy, to get his paws dirty, and they are too stupid and intimidated by him to do anything less than follow his exact orders. ** Wart (voiced by Jim Cummings) is a lizard henchman of Fat Cat who dresses in a gangster-style suit and hat similar to his boss. ** Mole (voiced by Corey Burton) is an overweight mole henchman of Fat Cat who is slow witted but cheerful, and wears an undersized red T-shirt and a yellow hat. When plans go wrong, Mole usually is the one who Fat Cat chooses to use as a punching bag. ** Mepps (voiced by Peter Cullen) is a thin, yellow alley cat henchman of Fat Cat who is dressed in a ratty blue vest and toboggan, and who speaks with a whiny voice. ** Snout (voiced by Corey Burton) is a rat henchman of Fat Cat who wears a short sleeved red turtle neck with a black vest and a dark blue hat that covers his eyes. He is seen the least of Fat Cat’s henchmen. * Professor Norton Nimnul (voiced by Jim Cummings) is the Rangers' other major enemy and a mad scientist who once worked for Aldrin Klordane, which, as with Fat Cat, is how the Rangers first encountered him. Though Nimnul is an intelligent and creative scientist, his plans often lack any trace of logic and tend to be extremely convoluted. For example, he kidnapped all the cats in the city to make an immense amount of static electricity, and in his appearance in the pilot he constructed a laser cannon designed to create a giant gelatin mold which would be used to cause an earthquake under the United States Gold Reserve. Nimnul has receding red hair (and similarly colored, bushy moustache), wears very thick glasses, and a high-pitched laugh. Unlike other humans in the series, Nimnul is aware of the Rescue Rangers' activities, and even that they have human-level intelligence, due to their constant interference in his plans; this became even more explicit in "A Fly in the Ointment" when his malfunctioning teleporter caused him to swap heads with Zipper, allowing him to understand the Rangers when forced to work with them to rescue Zipper from the hospital and put everyone back to normal (the same 'glitch' in his teleporter causing Chip/Monty and Dale/Gadget, respectively, to switch heads). He is physically modeled on Disney animator Bruce Talkington. * Aldrin Klordane (voiced by Alan Oppenheimer) is a powerful crime lord in the city, who sees himself as the world's most formidable thief, as well as being Fat Cat's owner. Having faked his own death, he tried to frame Detective Donald Drake for the robbery of a priceless ruby he needed to complete his masterplan, which was to rob the World's Gold Reserve. After the Rescue Rangers foiled his plans, he was caught by Plato the police dog and surrendered himself to the police. * Rat Capone (voiced by Jim Cummings) is a gangster rat. His name is a parody of the crime lord Al Capone, while his voice and mannerisms are deliberately modeled on James Cagney. He is responsible for the illegal handling of the cheese within the Rangers' city, as well as stealing gold, which he had once tried to build a gold castle, but the Rescue Rangers prevented him from doing so. Being the leader of his gang he has two sidekicks who do his bidding, Arnold Mousenegger and Sugar Ray Lizard (whose names are parodies of bodybuilder/actor Arnold Schwarzenegger and boxer Sugar Ray Leonard). * Sewernose de Bergerac (voiced by Pete Schrum) is an alligator who believes he is the world's best actor. According to himself, he was flushed down a toilet when he was still young. He then lived in the sewers just under the theater, where he learned to appreciate the opera and learned from the best actors and singers who performed there. His love for theater greatly shows in his personality. He loves dramatic entrances, vanishes with a puff of smoke and has his very own puppet show. He dreams about a starring role in an opera. Most of the time, he is "accompanied" by Euripides and Voltaire, both of them having their "own" unique personalities. He seems to have some sort of multiple personality disorder. His name is an obvious reference to the character Cyrano de Bergerac. * The Siamese Twin Gang (both voiced by Tress MacNeille) are two siamese cats who own a laundromat and an illegal underground casino. Though not major villains, these two characters have been considered as Asian stereotypes due to the fact that they own a laundromat and speak in horribly accented English. * Water Rabbit * Frenchie * Que Sera * Desoto * Sparky * Nemo * Darby Spree * The Pi-Rats (both voiced by Jim Cummings and Peter Cullen) The Pi-Rats first appear in the episode Piratsy Under the Seas. Chip 'n' Dale run into them when they capture some of the trash that were on the boat the Rescue Rangers were in. The Pi-Rats welcome the chipmunks and invite them to dinner. They later make Dale search for the treasure. When Chip tells them that he and Dale are going back home without the pirates' treasure, Jolly tells them that they stay in their ship forever. When the Pi-Rats trap the chipmunks, Monty shows up disguised as a pirate, with Zipper disguised as a parrot, to order them to free Chip and Dale. The Pi-Rats later find out that it was Monty in disguised when they brought cheese for the mouse to take home. The Pi-Rats make the Rescue Rangers walk the plank where Billy the Squid is waiting for them, but the group escapes and fights the pirates. After the rangers blast a cannonball, the ship gets out of the water and turns upside up. After that, the Rangers and the Pi-Rats say good-bye to each other. The Pi-Rats make their second and last appearance in Chipwrecked Shipmunks. In this episode, they run into the Rescue Rangers again and then go look for treasure in a cave shaped like a crocodile head. Dale and Monty get the treasure before they do, making them capture the Rescue Rangers. Dale and Monty make the Pi-Rats follow them so that they can save everyone from a hurricane. The hurricane makes the pirates' ship stand on a rock. When the hurricane is over, the Pi-Rats receive their treasure. * Irwina Allen (voiced by Irwina Allen) * Myron * Maltese de Sade (voiced by Howard Morris) * Le Sewer and Ratatouille * Robot Dogs (voiced by Frank Welker) * Percy (voiced by Rob Paulsen) * Juice-Lee * Billy the Squid * Banshee * Arnold Mousenegger and Sugar Ray Lizard * Spy Rats * The Greatest Spy in the World * Captain Finn (voiced by Rob Paulsen) * Mr Starfish (voiced by Frank Buxton) * LahWhinie (voiced by Deborah Walley) * Louie the Mountain Lion * Tick-Tock the Crocodile * El Emenopio (voiced by Peter Schurm) * Winifred (voiced by Tress MacNeille) * Bud * Lou * Mrs. Sweeney (voiced by Ruth Buzzi) * Todd (voiced by Peter Cullen) * Jack and Nickels (voiced by Jim Cummings) * Erol (voiced by Rob Paulsen) * Muscles * Baby Thaddeus * Monrovia and Pomona * Kismet (voiced by Tress MacNeille) * Mr. Dumpty (voiced by Peter Cullen) * Nog (voiced by Jim Cummings) * Cruiser (voiced by Jim Cummings) * Bruiser (voiced by Corey Burton) * Dr. Piltdown (voiced by Georg Tryphon) * Bubbles (voiced by Jim Cummings) * Quigley (voiced by Jim Cummings) * Abba-Dabba * Lord Howie (voiced by Jim Cummings) *'Normie' (voice by Peter Cullen) * Su Lin * Heinrich Von Sugarbottom (voiced by Jim Cummings) * Wexler * Ignatz Ratso Ratskiwatski (voiced by Peter Cullen) * Moose (voiced by Danny Gans) * Rocco (voiced by Jim Cummings) * Zsa Zsa Labrador (voiced by Joan Gerber) * Ma (voiced by Kathleen Freeman) * Desiree D'Allure (voiced by Sindy McKay) Comic characters * Sky Punks * Binky Boy * Pole Cat * Techno-Rats * Wasp Patrol * Fearless Frogs * Danger Rangers * Biff and Daff * Jojo * Felina * Sewer Al * Chrapek Production Rescue Rangers was originally conceived as the first of three new companion shows to Disney's popular DuckTales series, which had more than doubled the ratings among child audiences in its time slots after its debut in the fall of 1987. Disney had originally invested $20,000,000 in DuckTales and then invested $28,000,000 in Chip 'n' Dale's Rescue Rangers.Erickson, 2005. p.201 It, along with TaleSpin and a third series, Double-O Duck (which ultimately became Darkwing Duck), would round out a programming block later known as "The Disney Afternoon" along with the previously established Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears to capitalize on DuckTales' success. When Tad Stones first came up with the idea for the Rescue Rangers series, Chip and Dale were not part of the show. He initially pitched doing a TV series based on The Rescuers, but Disney rejected that idea as a sequel to that film was already in production. He created a new concept with the working title of Metro Mice. In the original draft, the main character was an Indiana Jones-type mouse named Kit Colby who sported a fedora and a fluffy collared leather jacket, and the rest of the team included a chameleon, an earlier version of Gadget, and a character resembling Monterey Jack with a different name. When he proposed the show in a meeting with Michael Eisner and Jeffrey Katzenberg, the idea was well received except for the character of Kit. At Eisner's suggestion, they replaced him with the chipmunk duo to give the show some established Disney characters to work with. By late 1987, two years before its television debut, the show was announced under its original proposed title of "Chip 'n Dale and the Rescue Rangers". While Chip and Dale were established characters, in order to bring them into the series only their general appearance and basic personality traits were kept. Unlike their appearances in Disney shorts, in the Rescue Rangers the chipmunk duo are very verbal, with Chip voiced by Tress MacNeille and Dale voiced by Corey Burton. Audio processing was used to speed up the voice recordings and give the voices a higher pitch, particularly Chip's. The pair were given clothes—Chip the clothing of the original-concept Kit, while the goofier Dale was reminiscent, but not specifically modeled after Magnum, P.I. with his Hawaiian shirt. The series premiered in 1989 on The Disney Channel before moving into a regular slot in syndication the following fall. In 1990, the series premiered as part of the Disney Afternoon line up, where it aired until 1993. On October 2, 1995, Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers began reruns on The Disney Channel as part of a two-hour programming block called "Block Party" which aired on weekdays in the late afternoon/early evening and which also included Darkwing Duck, TaleSpin, and DuckTales. The show's opening theme was written (listed in the end credits as words & music) by Mark Mueller, an ASCAP Award-winning pop music songwriter who also wrote the popular theme song for DuckTales and produced by Alf Clausen. The song performed over the title credits is sung by Jeff Pescetto (who also performed the DuckTales theme song). A full-length version of the theme song was later recorded by the pop group The Jets. Broadcast United States *Disney Channel (spring 1989) *Syndication (1989–1990) United Kingdom *CITV (1989–1998) *Disney Channel (1995–2002) Philippines *GMA Network (1992–1998) Australia *Seven Network (1990–1998) *The Disney Channel Republic of Ireland *Network 2 (1997–2001) South Africa *M-Net *SABC1 New Zealand *TV3 *TV2 United Arab Emirates *Dubai 33 Singapore *Mediacorp Channel 5 *Disney Channel Spain * TVe1 (1990–1995) Brasil *Rede Globo India *DD National *Zee TV *Disney XD Norway *TVNorge Italy *Rai 1 *Rai 2 *Canale 5 *Disney Channel *Toon Disney Germany *Das Erste *Armed Forces Network *Disney Channel Hungary *M1 *RTL Klub *Disney Junior Malaysia *TV3 (1990–2004) *Disney Channel Guyana *LRTVS Channel 10 Russia/USSR *First program (1991) Kuwait *KTV2 *Disney Channel *Disney Junior Poland *TVP1 *TV Puls *Disney Channel *Puls 2 Greece *HBC *Disney Junior Israel *Channel 1 *Channel 2 *Arutz HaYeladim Sweden *TV3 Belgium *Ketnet *RTL-TVI *Club RTL Netherlands *NET 5 *NCRV *NPO 1 *Disney Channel *Disney XD Portugal *RTP1 The Middle East *Disney Channel *Disney Junior Brunei *RTB Fiji *Fiji One Hong Kong *TVB Jade *TVB Pearl Korea *CTVA Japan *TV Tokyo *BS Fuji *Wowow *Disney Channel *Toon Disney *Disney XD *Disney Junior *Armed Forces Network Canada *Family Channel *Ici Radio-Canada Télé *CITV Ukraine *PLUSPLUS France *TF1 *Disney Channel *Toon Disney *Playhouse Disney *Disney Cinemagic Finland *Kolmoskanava *MTV *MTV3 *Toon Disney *FOX Luxembourg *Club RTL Chile *TVN (1991) *Canal 13 (1992–1995) Uruguay *Teledoce Ecuador *Teleamazonas Mexico *XHGC-TDT *Canal 5 Lithuania *TV3 Armenia *Shant TV Taiwan *CCTV-14 Czechoslovakia *CST *TV Nova *TV Barrandov *ČT Déčko Peru *Latina Television *ATV Kenya *KBC Zimbabwe *ZBC Macau *TDM Saudi Arabia *Saudi 2 Home media United Kingdom VHS releases On November 6, 1989, Walt Disney Home Video released episodes from the series on video, containing a pair of episodes each. United States VHS releases On February 22, 1991, Walt Disney Home Video released 10 episodes from the series on five VHS cassettes in the United States, containing a pair of episodes each. Additionally, on December 14, 1994, the Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers episode "Ghost of a Chance" was released together with the Goof Troop episode "Hallow-Weenies" on one VHS cassette as a special release called Boo-Busters. On September 3, 1996, the Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers episode "Good Times, Bat Times" was released together with the Darkwing Duck episode "Ghoul of My Dreams" on one VHS cassette as a special release called Witcheroo! Several other episodes were available on international releases. UK, Australia and New Zealand releases Eleven VHS cassettes containing 23 episodes of the series were released in the United Kingdom, Australia and New Zealand."Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers PAL VHS covers", Imgur.com. Retrieved on 2 September 2016. DVD releases North America (Region 1) Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment has released some of the series on DVD-Video; two volumes have been released in Region 1 thus far, featuring the first 51 episodes of the series. The first was released on November 8, 2005 (containing episodes 1–27) and the second on November 14, 2006 (containing episodes 28–51). The episodes on the first volume are arranged in production order, while the episodes on the second volume are arranged by original air date. The sets were originally packaged in a box containing 3 slipcases, one for each disc. Both volumes were reissued in standard-sized DVD cases in 2013. There has yet to be any word from Disney regarding the release of a third volume set for episodes 52–65. International (Region 2) In the United Kingdom, Disney released one Region 2 volume in 2007, titled Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers First Collection. Despite the set being similar to the US version, the DVD contained only 20 episodes, while having 6 language tracks: English, French, Dutch, German, Spanish and Italian. Several other similar releases were then made to other countries, but only going up to episode #20. On December 5, 2012, a second DVD set of the series was released in the UK, but as a Region 2 version of Volume 2, titled Chip n Dale Rescue Rangers Season 2. Unlike the first DVD, this 3-disc set includes a Fastplay mode and only two language tracks: English and German, but subtitles have not been added. As of yet, there are no plans to release the rest of the series, or the seven episodes missing between the first two sets. Video on Demand The series was released on Amazon Video in 2013 and was free for Amazon Prime members. However, it was unavailable for some time. The series was brought back to Amazon Instant Video in the United States in 2016, being currently available for purchase in SD and HD. The complete series is also currently available for purchase in SD and HD on iTunes and Google Play (Volume 2 on Google Play is only available in SD), also released in 2016. Reception and legacy In January 2009, IGN named Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers as the 60th-best in the Top 100 Animated TV Shows. Hal Erickson, author of Television Cartoon Shows, An Illustrated Encyclopedia compared the show to DuckTales, stating that it was "consummately produced and written" and its animation "succeeded in putting most other overseas output to shame."Erickson, 2005. p.202 The main characters of Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers will appear in DuckTales (2017). Other media Cameos and other appearances * Darkwing Duck (1991–1992): In the episode "Twitching Channels," the voices of Monterey Jack and Chip are briefly heard through an audio-reception helmet-device that can tune into sounds from other universes. * Raw Toonage (1992–1993): In the episode hosted by Jitters A. Dog, Jitters serves as Dale's stunt double. * Bonkers (1993–1995): In one episode, Bonkers mentions the Rescue Rangers. * Aladdin (1994–1995): In the episode "Strike Up the Sand," the Genie transformed into Zipper. * Robot Chicken (2012): In the episode "Disemboweled by an Orphan", Gadget goes without pants to challenge the double standard of the males going without pants. * DuckTales (2017): Chip, Dale, Gadget, Monty and Zipper were confirmed to appear during the series during the 2019 San Diego Comic-Con. Merchandise In fall of 1989, McDonald's produced a series of Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers themed Happy Meal that included toy versions of the main characters riding small vehicles. Scenes from the series were incorporated into the TV commercials advertising the Happy Meals. Ice cream versions of Chip 'n Dale were made by Good Humor. Theme parks In 1989, Walt Disney World presented a parade called Hooray For Disney Stars Parade. In 1990, Walt Disney World presented a show called Mickey's Magical TV World, featuring Chip and Dale in their Rescue Rangers outfits. Chip 'n Dale (Rescue Rangers outfits) was appeared on the Ice show Walt Disney's World on Ice: 10th Anniversary in 1990. In 1991 Disneyland presented a Disney Afternoon-themed stage show called "Plane Crazy" featuring Chip and Dale in their Rescue Rangers outfits, as part of the park's Disney Afternoon Avenue. In addition, cut-outs of Gadget, and Chip 'n' Dale were featured in the Rescue Rangers Raceway re-theme of the Fantasyland Autopia. In January 1993, a junior roller coaster called Gadget's Go Coaster debuted along with the rest of Mickey's Toontown in Disneyland. The coaster looks like it was designed and built by Gadget. In April 1996, the attraction opened in Tokyo Disneyland. In December 2010, Gadget is back meeting to hello in the show Disney's Twelve Days of Christmas, following for Mickey and Disney characters. In addition, Chip and Dale (Rescue Rangers Outfit) were featured by meet fans at Fall Back to Fun Event in September 2014, along with Disney characters. Comic A monthly comic book based on the show was published by Disney Comics in 1990, that ran for 19 issues. Subsequent comic stories were printed in Disney Adventures from 1990 to 1995, as well as in the Disney Afternoon comic book published by Marvel Comics. They also had a series from Boom Studios that was published for 8 issues from December 2010 to June 2011. Cameo appearances In the first Darkwing Duck comic story from Kaboom!, Gadget makes a cameo gag. ''BOOM!'' revival From September 2010, Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers was revived by comics publisher Boom! Studios, as an ongoing monthly series slated to begin in December of the same year. This choice was based on the extreme and unexpected popularity of Darkwing Duck, another Disney Afternoon property which BOOM! revived earlier in 2010. The series featured comics writer Ian Brill, and artist Leonel Castellani. Eight issues were published, collecting the two 4-part stories into two trade paperback books. The comic series was cancelled May 2011, to be replaced by the launch of DuckTales. The Boom! Studios series will be reprinted in IDW Publishing's Disney's Afternoon Giant in October 2018. Video games * In 1990, Capcom released a video game based on the show called Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers for Nintendo Entertainment System. It is a platform game distinguishable by the player needing to grab boxes, carry them on top and throwing to attack enemies and sometimes clear or form the path. It features a 2-player cooperative mode, and allows some non-linearity in choosing levels on a map. Each level is a various location of the city. In the story the Rangers must stop another of Fat Cat's schemes. The ongoing is described by dialogues between levels. * A second NES game, Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2, was released by Capcom in 1993. The sequel is the same in the principle of picking and throwing boxes, features additional incentives for cooperative play such as mini-games, that can only be played by two players, and the ability to throw the partner as a weapon. * An unofficial Mega Drive sequel to these games, titled Squirrel King, was produced by the Taiwanese developer Gamtec. This game was later the basis of the unofficial Mega Drive Super Mario World game. * Also released in 1990, Hi Tech Expressions' PC game Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers: The Adventures in Nimnul's Castle saw the Rangers having to rescue Monterey Jack, who is caught in a mousetrap in Professor Norton Nimnul's castle. To rescue him, the chipmunks must infiltrate the castle to collect various parts so Gadget can build a flying machine to reach Monterey Jack. * A Disney's Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers hand-held LCD game was released by Tiger Electronics.[http://www.handheldempire.com/game.jsp?game=3081 Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers] at Handheld Empire * Chip, Dale, Gadget and Zipper appeared on cards which were in the game Mickey's Memory Challenge for Amiga and MS-DOS released for Infogrames and Disney Software in 1993. * Chip and Dale (in their Rescue Rangers outfits) are playable characters in Walt Disney World Quest: Magical Racing Tour, for PlayStation, Windows PC, Sega Dreamcast and Game Boy Color released by Crystal Dynamics, Eidos Interactive and Disney Interactive in 2000. Mobile game In May 2010, Dynamic Pixels Ltd. released a mobile game Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers—Fat Cat kidnapped Zipper and imprisoned him on a distant island. The team have to repair their legendary plane to get it but, unfortunately, they have no spare parts so the Rescue Rangers have to use their investigating skills together with enterprising skills as only their plane will help them to get to Fat Cats den. The story is divided into 27 non-linear missions that can be reached via a city map. Every mission is one of 3 different mini-games. The game can be downloaded free of charge and players use micro transactions to purchase in game money to spend it on different in game content like upgrades, additional equipment, power-ups, bonuses etc. if needed. Live-action film adaptation In January 2014, it was announced that The Walt Disney Company is developing a live-action feature-length film, with use of CGI special effects, similar to 20th Century Fox's Alvin & the Chipmunks film series. Robert Rugan was hired to as writer and director for the movie, a co-production between Walt Disney Pictures and Mandeville Films. By May 2019, Akiva Schaffer was hired as the director, replacing Rugan. The script was co-written by Dan Gregor and Doug Mand, from a previous draft by Barry Schwartz. David Hoberman and Todd Lieberman will serve as co-producers. References Further reading * External links * * * Category:1980s American animated television series Category:1989 American television series debuts Category:1990 American television series endings Category:1990 comics debuts Category:1990s American animated television series Category:American Broadcasting Company network shows Category:American children's animated adventure television series Category:American children's animated comedy television series Category:American children's animated fantasy television series Category:American children's animated mystery television series Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Category:The Den Category:The Disney Afternoon Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Disney Comics titles Category:Disney comics titles Category:First-run syndicated television programs in the United States Category:ITV children's television programmes Category:Seven Network shows Category:Television programs adapted into comics Category:Television programs adapted into films Category:Television programs adapted into video games Category:American animated television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Television series by Disney Television Animation Category:Three (New Zealand) programmes